gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeless God
The Timeless God is the God of the Time Faith. Relatively a new religion in Westeros formed shortly after the destruction of the Great Sept of Baelor. The Timeless God was first discussed by an unknown commoner just days after the Great Sept of Baelor was destroyed. The Timeless God is believed to be the only god to exist. It’s also believed that all the other faiths simply worship spirits the Timeless God made during the creation of the world. Considered to be supremely powerful and knowing. It’s believed the Timeless God will choose someone to enlighten the people to his message. Beliefs The religion despite it being a rather new religion has spread like wildfire among the Seven Kingdoms. The Timeless God is considered nameless and formless and any images made by man, are at best-limited artist interpretations of the greatest of the god. The belief structure is rather unique. Rather one would say lacking. The Time Faith is very unstructured unlike other faiths, such as the Faith of the Seven or Lord of Light more resembling the Old Gods of the Forest. However, even more so than the Old Gods, the Timeless God has no clergy or holy texts or rites and does no specific ceremonies to honor or worship the Timeless God. Instead, it’s viewed by those that living is the worship of the Timeless God. That simply being alive is the ceremony honoring him. It’s believed that the Timeless God doesn’t condone or condemn any kind of behavior. As his will is to live within the eternal time he gave to the world. However, it’s believed that grave crimes will make anyone barred from spending eternity with him. However, this absence of the god isn’t considered damnation, instead simply necessary for the most despicable men. However, doing great service is penance and can cleanse away crimes. It’s believed generally the god wants people to live honest lives but is distant from the world. So instead doesn’t give any form of morals or goals to live by. The religion is more of based on that actions, not faith gives a peaceful or stressful afterlife. It’s been stated that the Old Gods, Drowned God, Seven Faced God, etc are creations of the Timeless God. They were created with the purpose of finalizing the world the god made. However, they were to never be worship or respected as they are considered spirits albeit vastly powerful but spirits. However, worshiping these spirits as gods isn’t considered a crime by the Timeless God. Abilities The Timeless God is believed to supremely powering and knowing. As he was the one responsible for the beginning of time. It’s accepted by those that believe in the Timeless God he created Time, Afterlife, and the World in this order. It’s also stated the Timeless God is eternal as he is the one entity outside of time. Even other entities considered immortal or at least immune to the aging caused by the flow of time, are considered infinitely inferior to the Timeless God. Suspension of Time The power is given to the Holy King. According to prophecy, the Timeless God will give his blood to an unborn male child. This child will be of his father, mother, and the Timeless God’s blood. As someone with the power given from the Timeless God, he will possess the power to suspend time. He alone will be allowed to walk within this temporal halt. All things and perceptions are frozen still, unable to do anything in this suspension. To those affected by what happens during this suspension of time, it appears to be unexplainable instantaneous effects. Also if one sees the user use this ability, all they see is what appears to be movements or effects caused in the blink of an eye. This makes the power great for escaping. As one could halt time and move even in the most secure of locations. According to prophecy, the suspension is world encompassing. All of the flow of the time is halted. However, despite the godly power, the Timeless God put in it several limitations or restrictions. It’s believed these were put, to remind the Holy King that even him is far below the Timeless God. One the user can only stop time, completely. They can’t selectively choose whom or what is affected. Two of the user’s own energy is what holds time in place. Lastly, the user is left unaging from the moment of when the power is first used. Uniquely is the immortality of the Holy King. While it’s stated he will not age from the first time he uses it, it’s not known when that will happen. Furthermore, while the body doesn’t degrade by the flow ignore time. Anything that could cause it trama, outside the flow of time isn’t prevented. Such as Liver Cirrhosis if the person is a heavy drinker. While small amounts of such things are reversed, not to where when it overcomes the body’s natural defenses or recovery strength. Lastly, the power of the Suspension of Time isn’t a power found in the typical known Magics of the world. While a “type” of magic its power isn’t influenced by the appearance or absence of dragons. A Maester said, ”The power of the Timeless God is rooted in Time itself, and will exist eternally beyond the time of men. At least according to those that belief it.”. Trivia The Timeless God was inspired by many sources. *1. Chronos and Dimaria Yesta from the anime Fairy Tail. The Âge Seal Time Magic is very close to the Suspension of Time. As well as the Timeless God’s association with time is also close to Chronos’ as the God of Time. Category:Deities